Loving You
by Elizem18
Summary: Sequel to 'Watching You! So I really recommend reading that first so you understand. *Spoiler Alert If Haven't Read FANG* There will be action, FAX, fluff, twist and turns, and the dreaded return of DYLAN!
1. AN! READ

**HI EVERYBODY!! **

**SO THIS MY SEQUEL TO 'WATCHING YOU'**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE, I HOPE YOU READ, AND I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU SEND LOTS OF REVIEWS! I LOVE HEARING THE FEEDBACK! MAKES ME WRITE MORE!**

**SO JUST QUICKIE SUMMARY OF 'WATCHING YOU' IF YOU NEED A LITTLE REMINDER OR ARE JUMPING INTO THIS STORY COLD (EVEN THOUGH THIS IS THE "SEQUEL!" TO ANOTHER STORY I WROTE):**

_**WATCHING YOU WAS SET AFTER 'FANG' AND IS IN HIS POV. IF YOU'VE READ 'FANG' THEN YOU KNOW THAT FANG LEFT AT THE END, BUT I DECIDED FOR HIM TO GET MAX ACCIDENTALLY PREGNANT BEFORE HE LEAVES **__**(NO, THERE ARE NO LEMONS IN MY FANFICS!), **__**SO HE NOW HAS TO WATCH HIS CHILD AND THE REST OF THE FLOCK GROW UP FROM AFAR. HE COMES ON A YEARLY VISIT TO THE FLOCK HOUSE AND WATCHES THEM. IT IS THIS WAY THAT HE SEES DYLAN AND MAX AND IS DISCOVERED!.....(READ 'WATCHING YOU' FOR THE REST IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!)**_

**SO, BACK TO THE CURRENT STORY! I REALLY HOPE EVERYONE IS AS HAPPY WITH THIS AS THEY WERE WITH 'WATCHING YOU'! THIS IS ABOUT THE FLOCK AS ALLY GROWS UP AND MAYBE 'THE RETURN OF DYLAN!!'**

**(PS- I HAD A TINY PROBLEM WITH SOME PEOPLE'S REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORIES SO I AM JUST GONNA ADD THIS ON AS A PRECAUTION:**

**IF YOU FEEL THE "OVERWHELMING" NEED TO USE CUSS WORDS IN YOUR REVIEW.....****DON'T REVIEW!!****.....'CAUSE I DO NOT ENJOY HEARING THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN MY REVIEWS. **

**IF YOU DO NOT INTEND TO USE ANY FOUL LANGUAGE THEN SKIP THIS AND FORGIVE ME FOR MY TIRADE!)**

**ENJOY!!! :))**


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY! FIRST CHAPTER!! HERE WE GO!!**

**THIS IS A GOOD CHAPTER, BUT'S IT'S MORE KINDA FLUFF AND TELLING A LITTLE STORY ABOUT THE NORMAL DAY.....BUT ACTION IS COMING....SO DON'T STOP READING!!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE :( OH WELL**

**I'M SKIPPING AHEAD 1 YEAR SO AGE COUNT:**

**MAX, FANG, IGGY- 24**

**ELLA- 23**

**NUDGE- 21**

**GASMAN/GAZZY- 19**

**ANGEL- 16**

**ALLISON/ALLY- 8**

**IGGY+ELLA DAUGHTER (RAINE)- 6 MONTHS**

FANG POV:

Sleeping. I can feel the sunlight coming from the bedroom window, scorching through my closed eyelids, so I roll over from my stomach to my side. I bump into something. Opening my eyes, I connect with two beautiful chocolate brown ones. _Max_, I must have woken her up. I sigh and reach my hand up to brush some of her hair out of her eyes. Her hand comes up and intertwines with mine, and she lays both of our hands on her slight bulging tummy.

I know what your thinking. 'You've only been with them for a year! Isn't that too soon! And what about the world!'. Well, calm down. When I came back, Max seemed to be able to focus more and finally blew up the last of Itex about 2 months ago. As for the whole 'Max pregnant again' thing. We celebrated after the world was saved and it was late...and we'd had a little too much to drink...and, yeah. *awkward laugh*

But I don't regret it.

I smile and bend down to press my lips to her's softly. She kisses me back, her other hand running it self through my hair. I break off after a minute and she looks disappointed.

"Morning" I whisper to her.

"Mmmm.." Max sighs, and I smirk at her, lifting myself up on my elbow a little. I shift lower on our bed and use our still clasped hands to move her T-shirt up some. My smirk widens to a large smile as I gaze at the tiny little bump our second child has already created. _Seven months to go, _I think happily as I lower my head to her stomach and kiss just above her belly button.

Max laughs a little and I look up at her.

"What?" I ask, my voice gravley from sleep.

She giggles once more. "It tickled, thats all" she said with a smile that brightened her perfect features.

I smirk and lightly run my fingers across her stomach, causing her to laugh again.

"Stop Fang!" she says inbetween burst of laughter, trying to wiggle away from me. I stop and lean up to kiss her again, when the door creaks open and a sleepy eyed, dark headed little girl walks in, dragging a teddy bear behind her. Max and I both sit up as she crosses the room towards our bed.

"Good morning baby" Max says softly to her daughter as she pulls her up onto the bed with us.

"Morning Momma" Ally yawns, stretching her arms above her head.

I put my hand on Ally's back and rub gently, like Max says she likes in the morning. Ally looks over at me and smiles, her brown eyes shining. She crawls from Max's lap to mine and puts her arms around my neck.

"Morning Daddy" she says, leaning back.

"Good Morning Ally" I smile at her.

Ally then puts her hand to her mouth and starts giggling. I look at her with a confused expression, when Max starts giggling as well. Now I'm really confused.

"What are you two laughing at?" I question seriously.

Ally pulls her hand from her face and smooths in quickly over my hair.

"Your hair is sticking up all funny looking Daddy!" Ally says, laughing harder.

I grin and pick Ally up, tossing her in the air while she continues to giggle and laugh.

"My hair looks funny! What about yours?!" I tell her as I flip her upside down.

"Put me down!" Ally shouts, but I know that she loves it when I flip her around so I continue.

With my peripheral vision I see Max smiling and shaking her head as Ally and I play.

"Okay you two," she finally says, "Enough. Time for breakfast, and I'm starving."

I set Ally down and she grabs my hand and pulls me off the bed, out of the bedroom and down the hall toward the kitchen faster than I thought she could. I hear Max laughing behind me and turn to mock glare at her. She just shrugs and mock glares back. Man I love her. Walking down the hall I can smell the whole house is filling with the scent of bacon and I take a deep breath. Iggy must already be up. Ally and I continue walking toward the kitchen, while Max goes to wake the rest of the flock.

We enter the kitchen to see Iggy standing over the cooktop, frying tons of bacon in a pan. For a second I wonder why he's only using one hand, but figure it out when he turns towards us. He has his 6 month old daughter, Raine, tucked into the crook of his other arm. Though still blind as a bat (as a bat..wings..well, whatever) he's pretty darn good at making breakfast with one hand. Better than I could do with both hands.

"Hey guys" he greets us.

Ally pulls her hand loose from mine and walk-runs to Iggy.

"Hey Uncle Iggy!" she says, hugging his right leg, "Are we having waffles too?" she questions, looking up at him.

He smiles and pats the top of her head.

"Maybe, I didn't know you liked waffles?!?" He said with fake surprise, knowing fully that waffles were Ally's favorite thing for breakfast.

Ally stepped back and put her hands on her hips, looking so much like her mother.

"Uncle Iggy! You know I love waffles!!" she said firmly. Yup, she definatly has Max's personality.

At that moment Max walks in, followed by a parade of sleepy birdkids. Max smiles at me and comes to stand by my side, taking my hand in hers. I give her hand a small squeeze.

"Oh Iggy, Ella's in the shower. She said she'll be out in a minute." Max told Iggy.

Iggy nodded.

"Hey Max," Iggy asked, "Can you take Raine so I can finish."

"Sure" Max smiled. She walked up to Iggy and gently took the sleeping little girl into her arms. Raine yawned and her pale blue eyes fluttering open. She stretched, her little white wings twitching outward. She then looked around, her tiny head bobbing this way and that. A minute later she let out a shrill cry and I had to restrain myself from covering my ears (I don't know how Iggy could stand it with his super sensitive hearing and all). Max just rocked Raine with her arms and put one finger in the baby's mouth. Raine immediatly quieted and settled down, sucking greedily on Max's finger.

I quickly glanced over at the table where Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Ally were playing some kind of hand game. Rock paper scissors I think.

I limber over to Max and lightly rub the top of Raine's fuzzy head. I leaned my head down to whisper in Max's ear.

"How did you know she wanted your finger?" I asked, honestly curious.

Max smiled up at me.

"She didn't, she's hungry." she said simply.

"But why give her your finger, not a bottle." I questioned

Max sighed

"It's not time for her to eat yet, but she's starting to get hungry. So I'm giving her something to suck on until it is time to eat." she said, "I tried to do this to Ally, but she was never fooled." Max shook her head.

I put my arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Well, she's got our genes in her. You didn't have a prayer of fooling her about food." I said in a joking manner. Max just rolled her eyes at me and turned her attention back to Raine.

"Breakfast is done" Iggy shouted and Ally, Nudge and Angel all gave shouts of excitment. Jeez, aren't they supposed to be grown examples for Ally.

_We did that for Ally Fang, well, I did. I think Nudge is just hungry_ Angel thought to me

I suppressed a groan.

We all started piling our plates high with bacon, waffles, eggs and fruit. Ella walked in minutes later, hair soaking wet. She saundered up to Iggy and pulled his face down to her's. I may love kissing Max but I still think making out in front of my child is inappropriate.

I clear my throat and they break apart, both a little flushed and panting. Jeez.

"How's my baby!" Ella coos as she walks over to Max and takes Raine from Max's arms. Max looks a little disappointed to have to let Raine go so I go and wrap my arms around her from behind, my hands resting against her slight bluge.

"Don't worry babe. We'll have our own baby to cuddle soon" I whisper in her ear, rubbing her stomach, "and better yet, Ally will have the brother you always said she wanted."

Max turned slightly to look at me.

"Who says it's a boy?" she asks

"I do"

"Oh yeah, well, I think it's a girl" she replys

I rubbed her stomach again.

"Nah, there's a boy in there." I say with a smirk.

Max just rolls her eyes and goes to get her breakfast. We all finish eating and I have to go to work. I got a job working at a mechanic's shop just down the road from where Iggy works. I'm about to leave when I take a long glance back at Max and Ally. Ally is frustrated about struggling to get her backpack on and her mother is calming her down and helping her. I smile to see how cute Ally really is and what a great mom Max is. I love how Ally calls me 'Daddy' and how Max smiles everytime Ally and I play. I love my life. I wish I hadn't spent all that time apart from them. I can't believe I ever thought the risks were too much to stay with them. I could never leave them now. I have too much here for me.

But now I need to go to work so I have to leave them for a few hours. I walk to Max, give her a short kiss and peck the top of Ally's head. I put my hand momentarily Max's stomach and look into her eyes. I now know one thing is true.

_I will forever be loving you._

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry!! It's a really short chapter but crucial to the rest of the story so....hope you like!!**

**I own nothing...but Ally**

**READ and REVIEW!!**

* * *

Fang POV:

_There,_ I sigh in my head as I tighten the last bolt on the Ford Freestyle's engine block over top of me. For a usually simple repair job, this took longer than I had expected. I roll the plastic cart I'm laying on out from under the car and stand, relived to get to stretch after 2 hours of working while laying on my back (not something I'm extremely used to yet).

I glance around the shop real quick and thankfully see no one around, so I slip off my work shirt to reveal the black t-shirt underneath. I slowly extend my wings from the tight postition I've held them in and roll my shoulders.

"Ahhhh.." I sigh, feeling my wing muscles beginning to relax some.

I stretch my arms above my head and tilt my head back. I hold this for a second then drop my arms back down. I sigh and pull my wings back in before someone comes back into the shop. I shrug on my navy blue work shirt and wipe the grease off my hands on the rag I keep tucked in my back pocket.

I put the rag back and now move to stick my hand in my right hip pocket. My hand automatically curls around the small velvet box inside and I smile.

I'm gonna ask her today. I'm gonna make Max 'officially' mine. I've had the ring for a few months now, before we found out she was pregnant, but just haven't found the right time to ask her. But that's all going to change today. I really hope she likes the ring. It's simple, but perfect and beautiful...like Max herself **(AN: pic of ring on profile!!)**. A moment later I realize I've been standing in the middle of the shop smiling like a idiot, so I compose my face and get back to work.

About an hour later I hear my phone ringing from across the room. I leap out from under the VW Bug I'm working on and run to answer it. I get a glance at the number and it says 'Home'. I feel my muscles tighten and a wave of questions pound through my head. Why would Max call me in the middle of the day? She never does that. Something must be wrong.

I flip the phone up and press it to my ear.

"Hello" I say.

I hear Max breathing really heavy on the other end of the line and it's making me crazy with worry.

"Max, what's wrong" I ask in a barely calm voice.

"Fang, Fang, Fang!" She pants, her voice thick like she's crying.

"Max, what's wrong!" I say louder, panic starting to enter my voice. I hope she and the flock are all okay.

I can hear Max sobbing through the phone, but is thankfully talking with every intake of breath.

"He...got...her...I..oh my god...I can't...No!" she barely gets out before all I can hear is her crying out unintelligable words.

"Max, sweetheart, calm down some and tell me what you said again." I try to sound reassuring but my heart is pounding away and I'm clutching the wrench in my hand so tightly I'm about to draw blood.

Max takes a deep breath and sniffles.

"He has Ally" she says, her voice breaking.

I'm seeing red. "Who has Ally Max!! Who!!" I practically shout.

All I hear her say is one word before I smash the phone against the wall.

Dylan

**Dun-Dun-Dunnnn. He's back. Review or I may stop here. **


	4. Chapter 3

**SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!! ENJOY AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! OH, AND SORRY TO ANYONE WHO LIKES DYLAN....I DON'T**

**DISCLAIM: I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE CHARACTERS, BUT DO OWN ALLY!!! :)**

FANG POV:

I can't breathe. I don't want to. My eyes are so blurry with anger that I can hardly depict what's in front of me as I fly home faster than I ever have. Dylan...that (insert-word/words-of-choice) has my little girl.

I land with a loud thump on the front porch of my home, which I never do, and yank the door open. Thankfully it's unlocked so I don't have to kick it down. My eyes flick this way and that, surveying everything. The house is a mess. Both table lamps are broken, the couch is flipped, the carpet is splatter with blood and other stains, and the window I used to look into the house from is shattered.

Terrible images of what has taken place here start racking my brain when I hear voices coming from the kitchen. Running towards the voices, I reconizge Angel and Max as I make a skidding stop in the doorway. Max is seated in a chair, looking batter with bandages covering her cheeks and arms. Angel looks bruised and battered as well and is currently popping ice cubes out of a tray and into a rag. I rush over to Max and fold my arms around her shoulders.

"Ow..." she murmers and I let go immediatly, stepping back. She sighs.

"I'm okay" she says, "It's just my shoulder." Her voice sounds dry and cracked, probably from the sobbing I heard her doing on the phone. I look her up and down for a second, gazing a moment longer on her stomach.

"The baby's fine" I hear Angel say softly from beside me as she hands Max the rag of ice. Max places it gently on her left shoulder and groans almost silently.

I kneel down in front of her and put my hands on her waist. I look her straight in the eye.

"What happened" I ask as calmly as I possibly can. I don't want her to stress anymore than she is right now, especially with the baby.

Max looks as if she is about to burst into tears but takes a deep breath and sniffles quickly.

"Um, I went and picked Ally and Angel up from school at 2 o'clock, like always, and we came home, and the door was unlocked, but I was sure I locked it before I left." Max took a shuddering breath, "I told Angel to stay on the porch with Ally and I came inside to see why the door was unlocked. Then everything went black." My muscles tightened and Max shivered and closed her eyes before continuing.

"I must have been out for a while, because when I came to...." Tears started flowing down Max's cheeks as she spoke. She took another deep but shuddering breath. "When I came to, I saw Dylan, and he was fighting with Angel. Ally was huddled in the corner screaming and everything was in a mess. I wanted to get up and help Angel but I couldn't move." Max's tears were now making it hard for her to speak clearly and she tapered off.

Angel spoke up then. "Well, I heard Max hit the floor and ran inside to see what happened when Dylan came at me from the side and I wondered why I didn't hear him, you know through his mind." Angel sniffled, trying to hold back her tears and continued. "We fought for about 5 minutes when Ally came running in and started screaming. Dylan made a grab for her but I got hold of him and threw him into the window." Well, that explains the window. "Ally backed into a corner and I thought I saw Max come to but Dylan suddenly reached down and grabbed my leg and swung me into the couch, which toppled that over and I got trapped underneath it." Angel opened her mouth to speak again but sobs broke loose instead and she buried her face in her hands. Though crying as well, Max reached out and patted Angel's back.

Max finished the story. "When Angel fell, Dylan grabbed Ally and threw her over his shoulder and ran out the house. My baby screaming for me the entire time....and I didn't save her." Max's voice broke once more and she tried breathing deeply but was unsuccessful.

Angel then came to kneel beside me and laid her head in Max's lap.

"It's all my fault, I could have stopped him!" Angel cried.

Max rubbed her hand over the 16 year old girls shoulder, trying to soothe her.

"You did everything you could sweetie, you're not at fault for what happened. We'll get Ally back. And Dylan...." I then noticed the tears that were flowing down her face now were more angry that sad.

I thought my baby girl, being held captive by him, being hurt by him and anger swelled inside me, chasing the hurt. I stood.

"Will pay." I growled, finishing Max's sentance.

Max stood a little shakily, but at the same time firmly to her feet, bringing Angel with her. A rage was in Max's eyes that I hadn't really seen since we were teenagers. She walked up to me.

"Yes" She said coldly.

At that moment the house phone rang and Max ran to pick it up. She listened for a moment and I could hear it was a male voice on the other end of the line. Her face flushed red with fury and she started screaming into the phone.

"Listen you bastard! If you hurt my baby I swear you'll wish you were dead RIGHT NOW!!"

I walked up to Max and wrapped one arm around her waist and took the phone from her with my other hand.

"Dylan is this you" I said icliy into the phone.

I heard a small chuckle. "Hello Fang, how are you?" he asked

"Cut the crap. Where's Ally!" I demanded, completely enraged.

He laughed once more. "Why, she's safe here with me, waiting to meet a few people who would love to take her off your hands." He sounded smug and arrogant and it made want to snap his head right off his shoulders.

"Would you like to talk to her?" he asked calmly.

I didn't answer but Max practically yelled YES and a few other things I won't mention.

Dylan chuckled again and I heard some rustling. Then I heard a small, very scared voice.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Ally cried through the phone. I felt an onslaughter of pain and pure fury rush through my veins, icing them.

Max grabbed the phone from me and held it to her ear.

"Ally baby! Are you ok? Has he hurt you!" Max said frantically into the phone.

I could barely hear Ally but she only said a small reply. "Mommy I'm scared"

"It's gonna be okay honey, Mommy and Daddy are gonna come get you okay!" Max tried to say soothingly to her but I could tell she was just as scared as Ally was.

More rustling and Dylan was back on.

"Fang" he said, and I peeled the phone from Max's hand,

"What" I replied

"You want to know why I did this" he stated and my blood boiled.

"Sure, why not" I answered with as much hatred and acid as I could.

He sighed. "You love Ally don't you, she's your little girl. Well, I loved Max, and it's your fault I don't have her. You took her from me, so I'm taking something from you that's gonna hurt."

"Don't you dare hurt..." I threatened but he cut me off.

"I'm not going to hurt her, don't worry about that. But she won't be your's anymore though. Just like Max isn't mine. In about 48 hours she'll be the property of someone else, so I would get used to it being just the two you." And with that he hung up.

Tears of anger, hurt and pain coursed down mine, Max and Angel's cheeks and a silent vow was unknowingly made between all three of us.

_Ally.....we're coming_

**OK!! JUST SO YOU KNOW, EVERYONE ELSE IN THE FLOCK WORKS SO THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT ALLY YET BUT THEY WILL SOON!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE UR OPINIONS!! THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE!! I NEED AT LEAST 10 MORE FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE TO GO UP!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**NEXT CHAPTER! HERE WE GO! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! I REALLY REALLY LIKE READING THE REVIEWS!! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! :C**

* * *

MAX POV:

I'm gonna kill him. I really am. Dylan will pay for this. I will get my baby back.

Wiping the tears from my face I cling to Fang, wrapping my arms tight around his back. I would do _anything_ to get Ally back. Anything. Unfortunatly.....Dylan knew that.

I bury my head in the crook of Fang's neck as his hand smooths over my hair.

"Don't worry Max, we'll get her back" he says reassuringly.

I sniffle and raise my head to nod when I hear the front door open and a bunch of gasps. Fang lets me go and we walk hand in hand to the living room where a very stunned flock is standing, eyes wide and mouths gaping. Angel is standing in front of them.

_I called all of them when you and Fang were in the kitchen, so they know,_ Angel thinks to me.

I give her a very tiny smile. _Thanks sweetie_

She nods.

Ella sets down Raine's baby carrier, that is holding a sleeping Raine, and runs to me, jumping over the mess on the floor with Nudge right on her heels. She wraps her arms around my waist tightly.

"Oh my gosh Max!" she crys, "Angel called Iggy and told him. I can't believe Dylan has Ally, I just can't!" she hangs on to me and crys into my shoulder. This only causes me to cry more and of course I do. I lay my head on Ella's other shoulder and feel a few more sets of arms embrace me as well. My flock family hold me for a few minutes when Fang steps in.

"Hey guys, give her some air okay." He says firmly but in a calming voice.

They all nod and back off some, except for Fang who's arm wraps my shoulders. I take a deep breath and look at all of them.

Ella has her arms around Iggy, who is holding Raine with a pained look on his face. Nudge and Gazzy are standing next to each other and Nudge has a few tears sliding down her face and Gazzy's mouth is pressed into a hard line, attempting to be strong for me I suppose. Angel is right next to me and looking at me with glistening eyes.

I take one more deep breath and let my mind come up with a plan.

"Okay guys, we need to get Ally. From what Fang, Angel and I heard in Dylan's phone call," I hissed out Dylan's name and everyone's face sort of contorted, disgust and anger very apparent, "We have about 2 days to get her, maybe less."

Nudge spoke up. "Do you know where they are?"

I shook my head.

"Well," Angel started, "Max, with your mind connection to Ally, you might be able to find out." My mind raced.

"What! How!" I yelled at Angel and she shrunk back. Fang squeezed my shoulder as if to say, _be easy on her_. I softened my face and took a step toward her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just....scared okay." I admitted slowly. I was a bit ashamed to really admit how completely frightened I was for Ally. She needed me to be strong for her, and find her.

Angel relaxed and spoke again. "I really don't know if you can, but maybe if you try and connect to her, you might be able to find out where she is."

"Okay, I can try" I close my eyes and concentrate. I think of nothing but Ally. I think of her smile, her laugh, the way she can gobble up 4 waffles in less than 10 minutes. I find a little smile gracing my face when all the sudden I hear a quiet voice in my head.

_Mommy..._

I snap my eyes open. _Ally!! Ally baby are you okay?_

There a small pause I thought I lost the connection but she then spoke again, _Yeah, I'm okay right now, just sleepy._

I sigh and everyone is looking at me expectantly.

"I got a connection with Ally and she says she's okay right now" Fang's eyes widened and everyone's face lightened ever so slightly.

"Ask her if she knows where she is" Fang said through clenched teeth. I knew he wanted to know where to get Ally but also he wanted revenge on Dylan. Which I'm not objected to.

I close my eyes once more, _Ally, honey, do you know where you are?_

_I'm in a cage in this really big room. It's really scary here mommy._

_I know sweetie, I know. Do you know how you got to the big room?_ I didn't want to really scare her more, but I needed to know.

She was quiet for a minute but then I felt her speak in my mind again.

_I don't know, he hit me and I woke up here a little while ago._

My whole body shook from hearing that he hit her. HE HIT HER!! Fang and Angel both gripped my shoulders and I snapped back to reality. I stilled and waved them off. The more I talk to Ally I can seem to get a little glimpse of her GPS location.

_Ally, can you tell me anything about the room. _

_Ummm....Dylan comes in sometimes and then some people with lab coats came in a stuck a needle in my arm and took my blood, like grandma did one time. But they took lots more than she did and now I'm really sleepy, and now there's a really hairy dog like man coming towards me. Mommmyyy!_

The connection goes off just as I get the location memorized and now my vision is going red with realiazation and I couldn't believe where she was.

"Max!!" I finally heard that Nudge had been saying my name for the past 2 minutes.

I focused my eyes on her. "What" I said quietly.

"Where's Ally?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and leaned back against Fang. I stutter with my words from my anger and tears.

"She's at...she's at the....."

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WHERE DO YOU THINK ALLY IS????? HMMMM.....KINDA CLIFFY I KNOW. SORRY. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**NEXT CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU 'LOVING YOU' FANS!! I HOPE YOU LIKE :) **

**SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO UPDATE :/**

**DISCLAIM: ME + MAXIMUM RIDE= NO OWN**

* * *

_previous chapter: Max Pov_

_"Where's Ally?" she asked._

_I took a deep breath and leaned back against Fang. I stutter with my words from my anger and tears._

_"She's at...she's at the....."_

FANG POV:

I rub Max's arms as she stutters to help quench the anger and pain rolling through me. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"It's okay sweetheart. Take a deep breath."

Max sucks in a long gulp of air and her whole being seems to settle down a bit. She then becomes the composed leader I'd always known her to be.

"He's taken her to the School" she's says tensely. I stiffen. We'd destroyed the last of Itex, and the School months ago right. Maybe she was wrong.

"How can that be Max, that was the first branch we destroyed!" Nudge cries.

A shudder runs through Max and I pull her tighter to me, pressing my lips into her hair.

"It's not the same School. This one is not in the same place." Max's voice is tight.

Angel gasps.

"Where is it" I said, already planning very painful ways of ridding the world of Dylan.

She sniffles. "It's here"

Everyone looks dumfounded. "What do you mean here?" Iggy asks frantically, handing Raine to Ella, who walks stiffely into the kitchen. If it wasn't for Max's death hold on my forearms I would already be out the door.

"She's in a valley, about 20 miles away."

"Then lets go! We'll get Ally out and toss the biggest bomb I can make on that scum sucking place!" Gazzy shouts and is about to spin on his heel toward the door. Max lets me go and reaches to put a hand on his shoulder. He stops.

"It's not that simple Gazzy. This is not just a building. This place was a coal mine that they made into a School. It's over a quarter mile underground." Her tone is firm but a underlying disappointment resides in it.

She's upset because that's the worst place Ally could possibly be for us to rescue her. But it won't stop us, won't stop me. I'll get her back. At all cost.

"But," she continues, her years of being leader shining through, "there's got to be more than one way to get in. And we're gonna find it. We've gone through stuff much harder than this." She glances back at me and I smile a little at her, "This is like an anthill compared to some of the situations we've gotten out of right! And best of all, we'll do it together."

Everybody gives Max solemn nods and puts on tough faces.

Max steps away from me and puts her hands on her hips, and my eyes travel to the bump just above her belly button.

"Okay guys! Lets pack up and head out!" Her face and voice take me back 10 years, to when we were constantly on the run.

But....the small buldge on her torso reminds me that Max is not as strong and invicible as she was back then, and it's not only our little Allison's life at stake. I avert my eyes and walk back to our bedroom. I see everyone else headed off to pack as well. I reach the closet and pull out the same old black backpack I've had for years.

I feel two strong but soft arms wrap around my waist and I turn. Max looks up at me through hooded eyes. She's scared. I am too. I pull her tightly against my chest and lean my forehead down to touch her's. We don't speak, but our eyes hold a silent conversation that they've always been able to. I bring my hand to her face.

"It will all be fine," I say, trying to convince Max as well as myself, "We'll have Ally back soon and I'll whip Dylan so hard there won't be a trace of him left."

Max gives a breathy chuckle and closes her eyes.

"I love you" I whisper to her, letting my eyes half close.

"I love you too"

She leans up and closes the distance between our lips. Our kiss is soft and gentle and I don't want it to end. I want everything to go back to what was like this morning, when everything seemed....perfect. But this our lives right.

We break apart after just a moment and I return to my backpack. I stuff basic essetials in and Max heads off to Ally's room for some stuff for her if we need it. I go back into the living room to see Angel finishing putting things in her pack and Nudge and Gazzy have their arms around each other. I look toward the kitchen where Iggy has one arm tight around Ella's waist and Raine sleeping soundly in the other. They all appear to be saying goodbyes, but I really hope not final ones. Iggy kisses Ella and Raine's foreheads and walks over to me, while Ella takes Raine and they leave.

"Where are they going?" I ask him.

He sighs. "They're ahh...going to stay with her mom until you know, it's safe again."

I nod and put my hand lightly on his shoulder. "It'll be fine man."

He gives a half smile. "Yeah"

Max walks in then and everyone turns to her.

"Ready?" she asks, coming over.

Everyone calls out different versions of 'yes'.

"Everyone stack up" she commands as she holds out her left fist. I haven't done this in a while. But I remember. I put my left fist on her's and then Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel do the same. We all tap our right hands and lift our arms in the air.

"Lets Ride!" Max shouts as we head out the door. **(AN: Sorry, that's corny but I couldn't resist)**

**FEEDBACK PLEASE!! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!? HOW MANY MUTUAL DYLAN HATERS ARE THERE NOW?? WILL THEY SAVE ALLY IN TIME??? STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!! **

**PEACE OUT! :) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Ahhhhh!!! The chapter everyone's waited for has arrived!!! Those who have waited for Dylan to have the crap beat out of him.....get ready, cause here we go!!**

**Just so you know....I own nothing but ALLISON!!!**

* * *

Fang POV:

We are currently flying to save Ally, my and Max's daughter. She is being held by _Dylan_ at an underground "School" and I don't know how much damage they've done to her. My mind is racing and pounding at just the idea of them doing _anything_ to hurt her. If they do I just....

"Fang" Max calls from beside me. I look over at her.

She points down to a small dome of grassy field. That must be it. Max tilts her wings to angle lower and we follow. We circle for a moment, then see a small Military Jeep come down the dirt road leading to the dome. A garage like door (that just looked like grass a second ago) rolls up for a minute, lettting the Jeep inside before slamming shut again and phasing back to grass.

"Did you see that?" Nudge says, her eyes widening.

"Yeah. Now, there has to be another way inside beside just that door. But where?" Max's face is grimly determined as she speaks. Her eyes are constantly flicking this way and that, searching for another way.

"Well," Iggy says quietly, "They most likely will have a fire escape or emergency exit in case of cave in."

Max turns her face toward Iggy. "Do you know where one might be?"

Iggy rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Most places with one will have it on the opposite side of the building, away from the main door, so they will pretty much always have a way to get out." Iggy talked slowly. He is either a little unsure of what he said or he's worried about something. I personally think it's a little of both.

"Okay then, let's circle around to the back and land. We can start there."

Max leads us all around and we quietly touch down in a small patch of trees. I leave my wings open for a second, cooling them off, then tuck them in tight. Max lands right in front of me and I put my hand on her shoulder. She glances up at me, covering my hand with her own. I bet only I can see the glassed look in her eye, the tension she holds in her jaw. She's worried about Ally, but that's okay, because she's not alone. I am too.

I smile a little. "Lets go" I whisper. She sniffs and nods, turning back to the flock.

"Alright, the building's this way, " she says, pointing toward the North, "so lets go guys."

Walking with a brisk but stealthly pace we journey toward the dome, in search of a way inside. I go along side Max and Angel, with Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy steps behind. We all keep a high guard up for Erasers or a way in. Anxiety builds in my stomach as the little hill comes into view.

Max stops for a second and grabs Iggy's wrist. She pulls him up to hill and lets him skim his senstive fingers over it. We all follow close behind, searching for any danger.

After about 10 minutes, Iggy pauses, and we almost run into the back of him. His blind eyes stare at the grass covered hill in front of him and he reaches down, hooking two fingers in a hold that only he could find. He yanks up quickly and a small 3 foot wide, 5 foot tall hole is revealed.

Angel and Max grab him in a hug and I slap him on the back.

"Go Iggy!" Gazzy whisper-yells and holds his hand up for a high five that Iggy (somehow) returns.

"Shhh..." Max whispers, bringing a finger to her lips.

Max goes into the dark hole first, then Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy pile in, with me holding up the rear. I slide the door that was covering the hole back in place but leave a little crack open, so we can find it later. It's dark, but with our raptor vision it's not a problem. We travel slowly down the damp cement tunnels, taking this turn and that until Angel suddenly gasps.

Max spins around

"What?" she asks quickly

All Angel has time to do is point behind me when I feel a sharp blow right between my shoulder blades. I stumble forward and twist around to see a full out Eraser, fangs and all, standing before me. At that moment, it looks like 4 other Erasers come out and start attacking the rest of the flock. Years of practice cause me to automatically give a snap kick that does nothing more than make the Eraser in front of me take a step back. He comes at me again, fist raised, but I duck and throw a strong right hook straight to his nose.

This causes him to reel back and I take the time to come up and slam my hands over ears, busting his ear drums. He roars and drops to his knees. I then bring down both my hands on the side of his neck and he gags then falls over, dead. Wow, that doesn't usually happen. Erasers used to take longer to kill. What's going on with this one?

I look around to see that everyone else had finished off the other Erasers and had the same expression of 'what the heck' on their faces. Why are these so easy to kill?

"Um, I think they were made too fast" Angel mumbles, her hand covering up a couple of scratches on her upper arm.

"How do you know that" Nudge asked quietly.

Angel shrugged. "Their minds were like all jumbled up, like the Erasers that were only about a month or two old back at the School when I was kidnapped. But I don't know if I'm right or not." I saw Max's jaw twitch a bit at the memory of Angel's kidnapping all those years ago.

"Well...lets keep going" Max called out and started back down the tunnel. We walked for about 5 more minutes when Max came to a sudden stop.

"What is it sweetheart?" I said softly, taking her hand.

Her eyes were sort of blank. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Angel's were too.

A moment later Angel's head pops up and her and Max both smile. Max tugs on my hand and we started sprinting down the long tunnel we were in. A quick turn to the right and I was nearly blinded by the flouresent lights. We were now in a pure white hallway with doors at even intervals. Max slowed and let go of my hand.

She and Angel walked close together in front of everyone and finally came to a stop at a white door. Max tried the knob but it must have been locked, because she backed up a step then kicked it in. Wow. I motion for Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy to watch the hallway.

Max, Angel and I run into the large white room. One good whiff of that hospital-antiseptic smell sent a plummage of bad memories flooding into my mind. I pushed them aside and turn my attention to the small cage at the corner of the room. Max and I run to it and pull on the latch, only to discover it locked. Ally is sleeping soundly inside, curled in a tight ball.

"Iggy!" Max calls over her shoulder. Iggy comes in, trading places with Angel, and jogs over. He then pulls out his infamous lock picking kit and sets to work. Ally starts to stir and immediatly sits up when she sees us.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" she cries and sticks her hand out through one of the holes in the cage. Max grabs onto it and uses her thumb to rub gently.

"Hey baby! Mommy's here. It's gonna be ok. We're gonna get you out ok."

Max has tears in her eyes now. After two painfully long minutes Iggy breaks the lock and I yank the door away. Max lets go of Ally's hand and pulls her out. Allison clings desprately to her mother, crying softly. Max is crying as well, holding her baby as close to her as she can. I go over and pet Ally's hair, kiss her forehead and rub her back between her little wings. She holds her arms out to me and I take her, crushing her to my chest. Our reunion is happy til I then hear a slow drawn out clap from behind me.

Max, Iggy and I all whirl around to see Dylan clapping with a smug smirk on is disgustingly handsome face. Max goes to take a lunge for him when he holds out one hand.

"Uh uh ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." In his hand is some kind of remote with two buttons and a dial. I absently start to wonder how he got past Angel, Gazzy and Nudge.

Almost as if he read my mind, six Erasers, two for each birdkid, come in carrying said Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. They all have gags on and their hands are bound. Angel sends a thought to me and I suppose everyone else.

_I'm sorry! We tried to stop him but the Erasers ambushed us. We killed a bunch of them but that wasn't good enough. I'm so sorry._

_It's okay Angel, I'll take care of this_, I send back.

With a scowl on my face I hand Ally to Max. This is going to be souly between Dylan and I---and one of us isn't coming out alive.

"This has nothing to do with them Dylan. This is between you and me. Let them go." I say quietly but with firmness.

Dylan chuckles.

"Oh, but it has _everything_ to do with them. They're another thing you love. I want you to be all alone, with nothing. So you see with this remote, with it...your daughter, your friends...."

Suddenly 5 hulking Erasers fall from the ceiling and grab Max, Ally and Iggy. I spin to help them fight them off but one grabs me from behind, keeping me still. I struggle as three Eraser clamp a small pins on Iggy and Max's shirts before turning them around to face me. Max is kicking and wiggling with all her might, along with Iggy. Ally struggles but is too weak to even resist. Dylan now continues.

"..and now your girlfriend, will all....go away. Forever. See, I planned it this way. I knew that if I told you I was going to sell Ally, well...you would _all_ come to her rescue. So," he walks up to Ally and fingers the small pin by her shoulder, "you see all these little pins on everyone. They're the newest kind of chemical bombs. Only a quarter of an inch in length, they will explode a highly poisonous liquid onto your family's skin. Melting and burning them slowly."

Dylan now strides over to me and pats me on the shoulder. I try to move away from him.

"And while they die," he chuckles slowly, "you'll watch."

He backs away from me and orders the Erasers to line everyone up. The Erasers stay behind everyone to keep them still and in place, with Max and Ally at the front of the line.

My strugglings to get away become more determined. I think of something to stall for time.

"You know that when you do this all your Erasers will burn and melt away too." Okay, that's a poor excuse but maybe it will help to stall him.

Dylan shrugs. "Oh well. They were crappy anyway. Made to hastily, so they're not half as good as they should be, but they'll do the trick for now." At this he turns his back on me and barking certian orders at his Eraser lackies while doing something with the remote. And I take the opportunity to escape.

I jump up and slam my feet into the knee caps of the Eraser behind me. He grunts and doesn't let go, but what I had hoped would happen did...his grip slipped. I quickly turned in his arms and take hold of his shirt, then with some new found strength, I throw him over me and into the floor with a loud CRACK!

Dylan turns at the sound and I plow into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and taking him to the floor. We wrestle for a moment until the remote flys out of his hand and skids over by Max. Dylan then manages to get out from under me and before I can get up, he slams the cage that Ally was in over me. Pain racks my body but the determination to save my family overrides it.

I stand and punch out my right arm, aiming for his neck, but he blocks me. He twist my hand and turns me slightly to land a hard knee in my stomach. I fall to my knees, gasping. Seeing my angle I pull out a dirty meanuver and roll onto my back, then proceed to kick him right where it counts. His face contorts in extreme pain and gives me a chance to breath and get back up. I kick him hard in the ribs and am satisfied to hear a couple cracking sounds.

I feel this is going well in my favor when Dylan yanks on my ankle and I land hard on my back. I hiss through my teeth as Dylan climbs on my chest, pinning my arms beneath his legs and begins giving me punch after punch to my nose, jaw and collarbone.

"What kind of man are you? Getting beat while your family only has another minute and a half till meltdown. What kind of father are you!? What kind of boyfriend??! You failed them!" he screams at me through each punch.

That did it. I mustered every bit of strength I had left and pushed him off. He rolled away from me and I stood faster than I've ever stood. I grab the thing nearest to me, which happened to be another metal crate, and slammed it so hard over Dylan's head that he didn't get up at first. My entire vision was tinged red as I kicked his head, then his ribs. Moments later he was coughing and wheezing for breath and I reached down and tugged him up to his feet by his shirt collar. I brought his face up to mine and snarled in his face.

"I'm not going to kill you. Because I'm better than you. But you ever, EVER, come after or threaten me or my family again.....you'll wish I'd done you the grace of killing you now."

With that I dropped him to the ground and with one final kick to the teeth, he was out.

Panting, I wiped the blood off my lip and stepped on the remote at Max's feet, effectivly stopping the pin bombs. I then went to help Max, who was still struggling against the Eraser who held her. My blood was still boiling from Dylan so one hard punch to the neck killed her Eraser and it only took me mere seconds to kill the others. All of the flock cut their bonds and pull off their pins and I pulled off Ally's, just in case they might be still active.

With Ally in my arms, Max and the rest of us race out of the room and out through the tunnels. Max tosses aside the door that covered the hole to outside and jumps out and into the air, all of us seconds behind her. Ally tightens her arms around my neck and I kiss her hair. It feels so nice to have my daughter safe and sound in my arms.

Max falls back some to fly below me. Now that my thrist to kill Dylan is starting to ebb I can now feel every ache and pain that fight caused me. With one last squeeze to Ally, I pass her down to Max, who hugs her tightly all the way home.

The short fly home makes every part of me ache and hurt, except one part.

My heart.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is not the end, just the whole climax of the story. So no worries!! There's one maaaybe two more coming!! **

**Please Review!!! Did ya love it!!! Hattttee it ???? Opinions and praise needed!!! pleaseeee!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I've been sooo out of it with this story! I like totally lost focus and kinda dropped it for a while but I'm back now! **

**This will be the final chapter for this story! So give me commentary on how you think it is! **

**Disclaim: I own Allison/Ally...I sadly own no one else :(**

Fang POV:

It's after dark when my feet finally land on the porch of our house. I have Ally cradled in my arms, sleeping. I shift her a little, trying to get some blood flowing back into my right arm while not waking her, when Max walks up to me.

I notice that everyone else has returned into the house and it's just Max, Ally and I outside. Max leans down some and pecks our daughters forehead, causing her to smile in her sleep. She's proved to me that she's one tough little girl...so much like her mom.

Max puts her arms under Allison and pulls her away from me. I don't want to let her go, but my arms are somewhat grateful for the release of her.

I follow Max into the house, keeping one hand on the small of her back. As we pass through the living room I see Iggy standing by the window on the phone. He must be calling Ella to tell her everything's alright. Nudge is curled up against Gazzy, her head on his shoulder while he strokes her hair. Angel sits crossed legged in the armchair, her chin sitting on her hands. She gives me a small smile as I pass.

We walk down the hall to Ally's room and Max gently sets her on her bed. I pull her covers over her and she sighs. Max then smiles sweetly and brushes some of Ally's black hair away from her face before kissing her temple.

"Goodnight baby. Mommy loves you" she whispers, then stands up.

I bend quickly and peck my little girls head, mumuring a soft 'I love you', then heading off with Max to the living room. We stand in front of a tired yet relived flock and Max takes a deep breath.

"All I want to say to everyone right now...is thank you. I know your tired, so am I, but I'm grateful that you helped me save my baby." Max's eyes start to swim a little with tears but don't appear as if they are going to spill.

"It was no problem Max! We feel like Ally's our baby too! We wanted to get her! And destroy that hateful stupid Dylan!" Nudge spews. I wrap my arms around Max's waist and pull her toward me.

"Well, I don't know about ya'll, but I'm heading to bed." I say quietly. Angel then stretches her arms above her head.

"I'm not really sleepy, I think I'm gonna watch a movie. Anybody want to join?" Angel smiles.

Nudge raises her hand. "Ooo! Me too! What should we watch? Maybe a comedy or a romance..like Titanic! I love that movie! It makes me cry everytime though" Gazzy softly pecks Nudge's cheek and she immediatly quiets, her face takes on a slight pink tint.

"I'll watch too I guess. But no chick flicks. Please" Gazzy announces as Angel heads to the movie cabinet.

"I'm gonna stay in here for a while too. Ella is coming back with Raine and will be here soon." Iggy says, coming back over from the the window. Max nods.

"That's good Iggy. I think Fang and I are going to bed though. Goodnight!" Max calls.

"Good night!" Everyone shouts back as Max and I make are way to our room. I gently shut the door behind us and Max flops down on the bed. I go and sit next to her, taking her hand.

"Fang?" Max finally says after a long moment of silence. I turn my head toward her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" I state, bringing Max's hand up to my mouth and kissing her palm.

"Why didn't you kill Dylan? That slime ball could have hurt or worse killed our baby. And all of us" Her brown eyes are wide with supicious curiousity. I play with her fingers for a moment before answering.

"I didn't kill him...because I'm better than that. I wasn't going to stoop to his level. That's what he wanted, and I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction." I whisper.

Quicker than I could blink, Max jumps on me and presses her lips to mine. I kiss her firmly for a few minutes, our lips and tongues moving and dancing together.

"I love you, so much" Max says against my mouth.

"I love you too" I answer, then kiss her again. I roll us over to my side and something small plants it's self into my hip. I gasp and pull back from Max, sticking my hand in my pocket, only to discover the box that holds Max's engagement ring.

Max's eyes are slightly unfocused. "What is it?" she asks.

Instead of answering right away, I take hold of her hand and pull her off the bed. I put my hands on her shoulders for a second and stare into her eyes, trying to gain find the words I want to tell her. I take a deep breath and slide down onto one knee. I look up at Max, who now has her hand covering her mouth.

"Max, I love you, so much. Honestly I can't remember a time I didn't love you now. I loved you when we were side by side in dog crates. When Jeb took us to the house in Colorado and we became best friends. I loved you on the run. I loved you even when I left. If nothing else, I think I learned that I loved you more then than any other time. So," I took a long steadying breath and pulled the ring box out of my pocket.

"Maximum Ride, Will you marry me?" I said the words and popped the top of the box open, revealing the silver dimond ring. Max stared at me for a long time, and with each passing second it got harder and harder for me to breath. I feel my heartbeat pounding in my ears and I try to keep my breathing steady, but am failing miserably.

Max then sinks down to her knees, takes the box from my hand, puts her palms on either side of my face and kisses me deeply. When she pulls away, she has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course I'll marry you Fang. Of course I will." she whispers, and I feel like fireworks have gone off in my chest. I crush her to me, loving the feeling of her in my arms. Suddenly I remember the ring sitting on the floor and I reach out for it. I take Max's left hand and slip the shining ring on her third finger. It gleams there, as if it was meant to be there forever.

I kiss her once more, then stand, pulling her up with me. I wrap my arms around her, hugging her tight to me. Max sighs and lays her head in the crook of my neck. I bury my face in her hair.

"I love you Maximum Ride." I say with conviction. Max kisses under my jaw.

"I love you too Fang. We all do." I smile at her words and now, with Max, Allison, the flock and of course our soon to be second child, I will forever be happy.

And Forever be loving them.

**Omgosh...It's finished! I hope you liked! That completes the 'Watching You', 'Loving You' story! Please review and say what you think about it! :)**

**~Elizem17**


End file.
